Teen Titans
by abbigailelement
Summary: Cyborg and Beast Boy are playing some video games when all of a sudden they hear a noise from the outside...
1. Chapter 1: BOOM! Got Element?

**Chapter 1: BOOM! Got Element?**

"Aw yeah! Cyborg wins…again! BOO-YAH!" Cyborg yelled. It had been the third time since he had won and sitting beside him was the unhappy Beast Boy with an angered expression.

"DUDE! Can you at least let me _try_ to win! You don't even give me a chance! You're too powerful! YOU ARE SO MEAN!" Beast Boy raged out so loud Raven jumped in the middle of her meditation.

"Could you please keep it down over there! Just a little respect is all I ask for from those idiots…"she muttered to herself.

"Alright, green butt. Let's play one more time and I'll even give little y'all a ten second start. Okay?" Cyborg said. Beast Boy's expression changed from anger to determination. He smiled slyly and then Cyborg put out his hand.

"So, BB…it's a deal!"

"You're on!"

They instantly grabbed their remotes and turned on the video game. They waited almost too impatiently for the game to start. Cyborg challenged his green buddy to rock, paper, scissors for the five minute wait. When finally the game had turned on.

"Woo hoo! It's time to kick…I mean, uh, play BB!" Cyborg added in quickly.

"Yeah! Go Beast Boy! Go Beast Boy! It's time to play-ay! Get funk-ay! Dun dun dun dun dun dunn dunnn! Can't stop this!" Beast Boy chanted as they began.

"Yo, man! Two things! One-I'm kicking your butt…and it's been only forty seconds. Second- It's 'Can't touch this' not 'Can't stop this'!"

"Dude! Don't ruin the moment!" Beast Boy yelled at him.

"Well if you hadn't-"

BOOM!

"YO! Who's dimmed the lights? BEAST BOY!"

"Hey dude! I'm sitting right here! It wasn't even me! Maybe Star missed the obstacle and hit a power chordy thingy or something!"

BOOM! BOOM!

Cyborg transforms from his mechanical arm to his sonic cannon. Beast Boy switches into a mouse and Raven stops her meditating to leave with Cyborg and Beast Boy. They turn to leave when all of a sudden they see a figure collide with the door.

"YOU STUPID GIANT SPIDERS! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! I'M A COMIN' DOWN ON A COUNTA THREE! ONE…TWO…THREEEEE! YEAAH!" they heard a girl scream.

"Umm…giant spiders? Shouldn't we be out there helping her out?" Raven asked Cyborg.

"Robin's way ahead of you. He's out there right now kicking giant spider butt with this cutie…" Cyborg added.

"Hey! Dude, that looks like Terra! Only with different colored hair…Whoa. Look at her go! You go girl!" Beast Boy shouted with his fists punching the air.

"Great…another Slade clone. Who wants to just kick her hard before we almost die again?" Raven asked sarcastically.

"C'mon, Raven! I mean, she'll probably kick more butt out of Slade if we get her to join our side instead of his!" Beast Boy pleaded.

"Looks like Robin's way ahead of you there, too. The spiders are down and he's shaking her hand", Cyborg finished.

"Another Titan? Yes! We can dominate evil better than ever now! Hey, what powers does she have, Cy?" Beast Boy asked.

"No idea. It kinda looked like she was using her hands the whole time"

"Great…another Robin! I mean, c'mon! Who needs another one!" Beast Boy muttered.

"Shh. He's coming with the girl", Raven whispered.

The door opened and walking side by side to Robin was a girl a little taller than Beast Boy with brown-blonde hair in a pony tail. She had bright blue eyes, long thin legs, a thin body, and some light red lip gloss on. She had tan skin, was wearing a white tank top and a white skirt with a bright pink ribbon tied into a bow around the waist instead of a belt. She wore white flip-flops and her nails were painted a light pink. She also wore medium-sized hoop earrings and had a necklace with a pink "E" on the silver chain. She was very beautiful and very well dressed—for a super.

"Oh, hello! My name is Starfire and-" Starfire started, but Beast Boy interrupted her.

"Hey! I'm Beast Boy! Do you think I'm funny?" Beast Boy asked with a smile.

"Well, yeah-" the girl started, but this time Cyborg interrupted her.

"Hey, little lady, the names Cyborg at your service. Would you like a drink?" Cyborg asked politely.

"Umm, what do you have?" she asked.

"We have milk, soy milk, tofu juice, orange juice, soda, water, Gatorade, and chocolate smoothies" Beast Boy replied.

"Well, gee, I think I'll have a—wait a second. Are you trying to fool me? Sorry, Titans, but I'm here for a huge assignment by the one and only, Bruce Wayne, also known as-" she once again tried to start and this time, surprisingly Robin interfered with her words.

"Batman…" he said slowly. Everyone except the girl looked at him suspiciously.

"Well, yeah. He wanted to see how his son was doing and he wanted to invite you to try out his new school for supers…for two weeks. It's not a boarding school for you guys, just for the real students. You will all be excused from class if you need to save your city. Surprisingly, good guys and bad guys all had their children attend the school. Bruce doesn't care though, but only the children are allowed into the school, not the parents. So, any questions, please, be free to ask", she said this as if she had told millions of people this today.

Beast Boy was the first to raise his hand.

"Beast Boy?" she asked.

"Three things. First, who are you? Second, where did the giant spiders come from? And third, who is this Bruce dude's son?"

"First two questions I can answer. My name is Element, and the giant spiders were the parents from the last home I had just visited to ask if the child wanted to attend. I think you know him. His name is Fang. Spider head, human body. He's really weird. Gotta tell you, I know him some other way, but that's personal and I can't tell you. I'm here for business for Bruce not trivial questions about myself. The third question Robin can answer for you. Robin?" she asked him.

"Bruce is my adopted father. My real parent's were killed", he answered quickly and quietly with his eyes on the ground. Starfire gasped and held Robin's arm.

"I feel the deep sadness that arrives in your body at the present time, Robin. For my parents have been killed also", she comforted him with tears in her eyes.

"Sorry, Robin. I didn't mean to bring it up…" Element started.

"It's okay, Element. Tell Bruce we'll come tomorrow…" he finished as he walked to the door with Starfire.

"Hey, guys. Don't tell him, but the school doesn't start for three days from now. Still let him go, I think he needs some time with Bruce, okay? You guys can hang with me. I'll give you the tour around the school and Bruce's city. Here's the address on this slip of paper. Don't forget to come. Oh, and here's my e-mail and my phone number, along with Bruce's. If you need to contact us, we'll always be by the phone. See you tomorrow, pack all that you need for two weeks. Bruce says he's sorry but he can't have you for over two weeks just in case some more students enter and he needs your rooms. He's booking them for the two weeks you'll be staying. Don't forget a bathing suit for every other day you're staying along with a towel, maybe goggles, and sun block. Oh yeah, and definitely a music player, CDs, a laptop, and games if you get bored during break time after school and we use it for classes, too. Bruce won't allow us to use e-mail during class to talk to each other but I'm willing to anyways. I bet he won't yell at you either. He was thinking of making you guys teachers for different classes but decided that wasn't a good idea so he's using some other people…maybe some you would know, but anyways, that's all. Oh yeah, sorry about the door…heh heh…So I'll see you? Okay! Bye!" Element finished and she left by slamming the door nice and hard to show clearly that she had left.

"Uhh…is it just me, or is this really freaky?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's just you", Raven added.

"Yeah, BB! I mean, we get to go to these classes and show these kids whose boss! And think, no HIVE people! They go to HIVE!" Cyborg yelled happily.

"Unless…" Raven started.

"Unless what!" Cyborg asked her quickly.

"Did you not hear Element? Bruce Wayne is not only allowing the good people, but the bad, too. Robin will probably want us to keep an eye out for them or something. Maybe some of those HIVE kids will be there, too. I don't know about this…" Raven said.

"Raven! How bad could it be!" Cyborg asked her.

Behind them the large screen turned on and a large annoying voice surrounded the room. A little head was shown up on the screen smiling evil, as usual.

"Gizmo… real bad…" Cyborg muttered and wrapped his fingers into a fist.

"That's right, Booger Butt! I'm gonna kick your can at Wayne High! Yeah, _Bruce_ said we could come! Isn't that great! I already checked and you're in three of my classes. Bet you sit next to me, too. It's torture time!" Gizmo yelled and then chuckled loudly.

"You little mini freak! We aren't gonna listen to a baby like you! Take my back, Raven!" Beast Boy said.

"Bye", she said as she pressed a button and turned off the screen.

"Well, that was easy! Heh heh…" Beast Boy added to the red faced Cyborg.

"I'm gonna kick that little creep's behind so bad…he's gonna wish he never came to that school!" Cyborg yelled loudly.

"Yeah! And we'll get him into detention, too!" Beast Boy said forcefully.

"An hour in detention, yeah, that'll get him…" Raven said sarcastically and walked away back to her corner for her meditation.

Two hours later, Robin and Starfire re-entered the room to find Beast Boy sleeping on the couch, and Cyborg playing a one-player video game. Raven was still meditating. She slowly opened her eye to acknowledge the fact Robin and Starfire had stepped back into the room. She then closed her eye to get back to meditating.

"Beast Boy? Cyborg? Raven? Robin and I wish to tell you something…will you please awaken?" Starfire asked them politely and loudly.

"Okay, Star, you caught my attention, what ya want?" Cyborg asked her as he paused his game.

Raven stop her meditating, once again, and walked over to the couch next to Cyborg. Cyborg shook Beast Boy to wake him up.

"Huh? Wha-what's goin' on?" Beast Boy asked.

"BB…wake up, Robin and Star have to tell us somethin'" Cyborg answered.

"Robin wishes to confide in us all, not only myself. He would like to talk to you about his former life…Robin…" Starfire pleaded from him.

"I'd like to say, Titans, that I was never just a super hero. I was once before a boy in the circus working with my parents, the Flying Graysons. I wasn't Robin, I was a little acrobatic Grayson. Yeah, my real name is Dick Grayson, but I like Robin better. Anyways, one night, someone murdered my parents. Batman helped in the case, he liked me, so he adopted me as a son. He took me into his business and trained me. Turned out I was stronger than he thought I was. Soon enough, he found he didn't need me anymore. He offered me a job here, to help save the city from burglary, robbery, you know, that kind of stuff. Then I met all of you and we started the Teen Titans. And then, well, you know the rest. That's about it", Robin finished almost too sadly.

"Whoa…sorry, man", Cyborg said and put a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Yeah, dude, we totally didn't know it was that bad…" Beast Boy said.

"Sorry" Raven said slowly, but she really meant it.

"Alright, Titans, let's get packed. We've got a big day tomorrow", Robin said, but this time with a smile.

"Oh, Robin! I can not wait! Raven! You must come with me!" Starfire said joyfully.

"Hey, Star! Don't forget bathing suits, lots of them, and pack Raven's too! Bring a towel, and a CD player, and a bunch of CDs, and a laptop! Does she even have one?" Beast Boy said.

"Uh…no", Cyborg replied.

"I bet Raven will be packing like two hundred pounds of sun screen!" Beast Boy said and laughed.

"And Star will be bringing a bathing suit for every hour for her _boyfriend-_" Cyborg started but was interrupted by the red faced, surprised Robin.

"HER WHAT! WHO IS THE GUY! I'LL GET HIM!" Robin shouted.

"Easy, wonder boy. Relax…it's just this guy she's been crushin' on", Cyborg added as he and Beast Boy started to laugh.

"Oh…heh heh…well, I was just…she's been crushing on him! Cyborg, Beast Boy, who is this guy! Tell me….now", Robin said with a fist.

"Hey, man! You ask her…she made me promise…and you know you can't break a promise with Star or you might as well break her heart along with it…c'mon, man. Just ask her…I know you like her, too", Cyborg finished as he and Beast Boy broke out with another fit of laughter.

"I-I don't like her! She…she is a good friend!" Robin yelled over the laughter.

"She sure is!" Beast Boy said.

"I'll ask her tomorrow yawn I'm really tired at the moment. Well, goodnight, guys. I'll see you tomorrow. Get packed, Beast Boy, before tomorrow morning. We don't have the time to get packed. And Cyborg, no excuses, we have to park your car in a garage. Yes, like at the mall. Goodnight" he said and walked away towards his bedroom.

"'Night, BB", Cyborg said and slowly went to his room.

"Okay…" Beast Boy said and left for his room.

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay, so it's a start…**


	2. Chapter 2: Wayne High

**Chapter 2: Wayne High**

"Yeah! We are gonna party all night every night when we get there! Wayne High School is goin' to rock!" Beast Boy yelled in the T-Car. He was sitting in the passenger seat right next to Cyborg who was concentrating hard on his driving. Cyborg was trying to keep up with Robin on the R-Cycle. It was raining out and was really foggy so it was harder to see where they were going. Raven was sitting in the backseat, trying to read her book through the pounding of the rain on the side windows.

"Okay, BB…for the last time, will you please just SHUT UP! I can't concentrate on the road with you blabberin' away!" Cyborg yelled at him.

"I've been trying to do that for half the ride", Raven muttered.

Beast Boy's face turned red as he whispered some swear words and he turned to look out the window. Suddenly his eyes opened extremely wide.

"D-d-dude…" he managed to get out of his mouth.

"Say what? Little man, you've got to—to uhh…" Cyborg stopped the car. Right beside their car was a thick cloud and sitting on top of it was none other than—Element?

In front of them, Robin looked back to see the car parked on the side of the road. He called in Starfire to tell her to come back down the road, but no need to. She was gaping at whatever the T-Car had stopped for. Robin spun around and went towards the thing they were staring at. He realized what they were staring at was a humongous thick cloud and on it was Element, the girl who had invited them to Bruce's new school. He immediately hopped off the R-Cycle to go over and greet her.

"Element? It's Robin! What are you doing here?" Robin asked her.

She turned her head to look at him and smiled. She stood up and jumped off the cloud then snapped her finger and the cloud disappeared.

"Dude! How did you—what just happened! Where'd the cloud go!" Beast Boy yelled in a surprised voice.

"Didn't I tell you? Well—I guess I didn't. I'm a super-" she started but was cut off by Raven saying, "Yeah you told us"

"Okay, fine…sorry…anyways, I'm an elemental human being. Before I found out that I was a super, I was like Robin. I was a martial arts expert and that's what I held onto. My super name was well, actually, Raven. Then, one day I felt a burning sensation in my body. I felt fury, I was literally on fire, but I wasn't a burnt crisp. I figured out I was an elemental, one that can take control and produce the four main elements of Earth: fire, earth, water, and air. I can literally take a ball of air and throw it at someone. It's amazing, but sort of difficult to live with. Sometimes, I just don't feel like being Element, the wonder girl with powers over well, elements. It's hard to hold onto my powers, once in a while I wish that I could be normal, but now that I've seen how many people are supers, I kind of don't feel that way at all. Does that answer your question?" she asked Beast Boy.

He blushed and then turned to face Robin.

"So, Robin. What do we do now? It's all foggy and we can't make our way through!" he yelled.

"Um…hello? I can help! Watch how cool this is!" Element said happily.

"By the power of the water…by the power of the air…_Ahashana Haisu!_" she yelled loudly. All of a sudden, the fog disappeared and the rain had stopped. The sky cleared up and in the center of the road was Element, standing with her hands on her hips and wearing a big smile.

"Whoa", Raven muttered.

The other Titans were staring at the sky, wondering how all the rain had gone along with the fog.

"So, Titans, shouldn't we get going? Bruce is waiting…" Element said.

"Titans, c'mon let's go!" Robin beckoned. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven went back into the T-Car, Robin hopped back onto the R-Cycle, Starfire flew back into the air, and Element grabbed a rock to ride so she could lead the way.

It had been almost an hour until they arrived at a large building. They stepped onto the front porch leading into the main hall. On the side wall were thick gold letters that spelled out, 'WAYNE HIGH SCHOOL FOR SUPERS'. Robin nodded his head in exception as Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy examined the room with 'Ooh!'s and 'Aah!'s. Raven just stood there acting as bored and Goth as usual. Element opened her arms wide and said to the others, "Yup, this is home".

"So, Element, where's Bruce? Have any idea?" Robin asked curiously.

"Why, hello, Richard, my boy! How are you doing?" Bruce asked behind him and turned Robin around so they could be face to face.

"Bruce! So good to see you! I'm doing well. Titans, this is my step-dad, Bruce Wayne. Bruce, these people are my friends and my partners, the Teen Titans. This is Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg, and you know Element" Robin greeted Bruce.

"You can call me Bruce, Mr. Wayne, or Batman. Bruce, before and after school hours, Mr. Wayne during school hours, and Batman while in costume, got it?" Bruce said with a smile.

"Sir, yes, sir! As long as we get to fight the weirdo bad guys in this school, we're on it!" Beast Boy said acting as though he were a navy flight attendant.

Bruce laughed and then cleared his throat. "Beast Boy, remember that there will be no fights between the good and the bad", he said.

"Mr. Wayne! Mr. Wayne! There's a tall guy named Aqua Lad on the phone! Could you come answer it, please!" yelled a boy from the other end of the room. He was tall, thin, and handsome. He was a light brunette and he was wearing a green jacket with roughed up jeans. Next to her was unmistakably Kitten, the girl who went to the dance with Robin.

"No…she—she can't be here!" Robin exclaimed.

"You mean Kitten? Totally! She's a freak and so annoying! She also thinks I'm her best friend and I'm stuck with her. She's in _all_ of my classes and it really stinks for me! I can't believe her! Robin, you know her?" Element asked.

"Sadly, yes, I do", Robin muttered.

"Haha! He even went on a _date_ with her!" Cyborg laughed out.

"A _date_! Wow, that must have been pretty horrible!" Element said.

"It was", Robin added.

Unfortunately for Robin, the other Titans, and Element, Kitten managed to come over and yet again, ruin their lives.

"Robbie poo! _Starfire._ EL! Hey, girl! What's happening!" Kitten screamed.

"Kitten, don't _ever_ say that again. Oh yeah, and his name is Robin, not Robbie poo and don't be rude. Here are the other Titans, you know Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy. Kitten, be a good person, to us all, and leave!" Element shouted.

"Ellie! _You_ don't have to be so rude! We are all good friends! Besides, Robbie poo, Fang and I have decided to go on with our lives, so I'm free forever! Come here and give me a big smooch!" Kitten yelled.

"You know, Kitten. I think somewhere out in the world there is a boy who's dying to meet you somewhere very, _very_ far away. Maybe like in China or something, okay? Get that, _Kitten_!" Element managed to get through gritted teeth.

"Oh my _gosh_, Ellie! It feels like you're trying to like get like rid of me or like something! Anyways, Robbie poo is the only one for me!" Kitten said and giggled as she took Robin's hand. He quickly pulled away.

"Listen—umm, Kitten," Robin started politely, "I just don't like you that way…at all. I really like someone else."

"Oh yeah! WHO!" she screamed through fake tears.

"Uh…well, uhh…" Robin started.

"I'm leaving. Anyone want to come? Except Kitten that is…" Element asked.

"We're all in…except Kitten", Starfire added with an evil-like smile.

"Ellie! Star-star! Robbie poo! Beastie! Cybo! Rae-rae! I can't believe you all don't want me to come! This really sucks! Why can't you just like let me come! Don't you like want me to?" Kitten begged.

"Two words, Kitten. _Go away_. You better leave us alone, or I'll tell _Eric_ that you're a wimp!" Element told her.

"Eric?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, he's the kid that you heard scream to Bruce. Kitten totally crushes him, but I mean, he only likes all the cute girls, and he definitely hates Kitten…" Element told them.

"He does not! He so likes me!" Kitten screamed.

"What are you gonna do, Kitten? Call for daddy and ask him to eat Eric's guts out if he doesn't ask you to the dance this weekend!" Element asked her in a mocking voice.

"ELEMENT! DON'T YOU EVER MAKE FUN OF MY FATHER!" Kitten yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind the next time I volunteer as assistant manager for a super school with a lot of cute guys and some really cool girls to hang out with. Yeah, remind me, Kitten…" Element said sarcastically.

"You're a brat!" Kitten yelled at her.

"And you're a girl that depends on her father's so called 'good deeds' to help you…" Element started.

"That's it, Element Abbigail Matthews! I am leaving!" Kitten replied and stormed away.

"Works every time. C'mon, guys, let's go out for pizza! I know a _great_ place that will give you almost any topping in the world for a really cheap price!" Element exclaimed and the Titans left with her for pizza.


	3. Chapter 3: Starfire's Boyfriend

**Chapter 3: Starfire's Boyfriend**

"So, guys. What toppings?" Element asked curiously.

"Yo! All the meat you can eat pizza!" Cyborg said.

"Beast Boy?" Element asked. The minute she said his name he turned bright red.

"Well, I'll have a lot of vegetables on mine!" Beast Boy spat at Cyborg.

"Man, you're weird!" Cyborg added with a smile. Element gaped at both of them waiting for a fight, but was soon relieved to see Beast Boy smile back.

"I'll just have cheese. How about you Starfire?" Robin asked.

"I will have mint frosting, cherries, and pudding topping my pizza!" Starfire said and closed the menu.

"Dude! You've got to be kidding me! They really have all that stuff!" Beast Boy asked Element.

"Of course they do! I said all toppings, didn't I?" she said.

"I'll have garlic on my tomato pie", she told Element.

"Okay, hold up. Hey, Rodg!" she yelled to a waiter.

"Sup, El? What do you want? The usual?" he asked her.

"Yup, and for my friends," she took a deep intake of breath and replied, "one tomato with garlic, one chees, one mint-frost cherry pudding, one all meat dose, and one veggie!"

"Coming right up!" Rodg answered, grabbed all the menus, and walked off.

"Why all the York talk?" Robin asked Element.

"I used to work here, so I still talk this way as though I'm still working there, but I have yet lost my New Yorker accent", Element told Robin.

"Hey Element, isn't that…umm….isn't he?" Beast Boy asked her.

"Oh! Hey, Eric! C'mon and join us!" Element called to him. Eric smiled and walked toward them.

"Eric, these are my good friends. This is Robin, the cool leader of the Teen Titans. This is Starfire, she's really nice, this is Raven, she's so good at comebacks, this is Cyborg, he is totally rockin', and this is Beast Boy, he's hilarious! Seriously, they are all so great! Titans, this is Eric! He's one of my good friends, too!" Element said.

"Nice to meet you, Titans!" Eric said and smiled.

Starfire stared at him with hearts in her eyes. The minute Element noticed this however, she wasn't laughing, she was cautious. She knew Robin like Starfire, so she didn't want him to look at her. That was hard to do because Robin almost always was staring at Starfire.

"Robin! Would you—er—like to help me with the dishes to carry them over?" Element asked Robin.

"Uh…yeah, sure. Excuse me", Robin told everyone. Element quickly grabbed Robin's arm and pulled him away before he had the chance to even look at Starfire.

"So, Element, do you like this Eric guy?" he asked her suspiciously.

"As a matter of fact," she thought that if she told Robin she liked him, maybe he wouldn't suspect that Raven or Starfire liked him, "I—I really kind of do."

"Oh! Well, that's cool!" he said and he looked more cheerful than before.

When they came back with pizza, they found Eric had left because of urgent business. Element was surprised, but extremely thankful for this. Robin sat back in his seat next to Starfire and Element sat down next to him. Across from the table, Beast Boy was staring dreamily at Element. She looked back at him smiling.

"What?" she asked him.

Beast Boy instantly blushed until his face was practically scarlet.

"Nothing! Nothing! The—the pizza looks good—I mean—great!" he exclaimed trying to get off the subject.

"Sure is!" Cyborg said.

"It tastes much like khlofgorp!" Starfire added happily.

"Uh…yeah…" Element said to Starfire and then whispered into Beast Boy's ear, "What's a khlofgorp?"

"No idea", Beast Boy said and she laughed. Beast Boy smiled to himself and Cyborg sniggered across the table. Beast Boy glared at him and Cyborg added hastily that it was only a hard sneeze.

"Well, let's go, Titans!" Robin declared and they all chipped in for the meal, and each gave a dollar for Rodg. Starfire pulled Element back a ways.

"My friend, may I speak to you in the lobby after dark?" she asked Element.

"Sure, Star. What's up?" Element asked.

"I will tell you then for _he_ might be listening!" Starfire said and blushed deeply.

"Him? Who are you talking about?" Element asked.

Starfire only smiled and then walked away towards the others.

"She is really confusing sometimes", Element muttered to herself and then walked up next to Raven.

"Listen, Raven. Can I talk to you real quick?" Element asked her.

"Yeah, sure, why not", she said and walked behind the others with Element so that if they could hear anything, it would only be the sound of their voices muttering back and forth.

"I think something is going on between—"

"Starfire and Robin? Element, there always has been. They're inseparable. This boyfriend Cyborg was kidding Robin about the whole time—Beast Boy told me—this boyfriend is really Robin, they're just not going to tell Robin. They think Starfire should. Well, you can understand why", Raven said in a matter-of-factly voice.

"Yeah, okay. So, it's nothing bad, right?" Element asked anxiously.

"No—" Raven started but was interrupted by Robin.

"Element, can you show us to our rooms?" he asked.

"Sure! C'mon!" Element called to them.


	4. Chapter 4: The Love Lobby

**Chapter 4: The Love Lobby**

"Remember, guys. You are not allowed into the girl's dorms and for the girls, you are not allowed into the boy's dorms. Each of your rooms have been made specially for you by your personality, attitude, powers, and what you like. Okay?" Element told them.

They all nodded.

"Robin, this is your room", Element said and opened the door to number 313. Inside was a room with red wallpaper and a white sheet covered mattress on the floor. There were bamboo shelves, secret compartments, and a closet with a built in washer, dryer, and presser. The carpet was white and on the back wall was a giant 'R' like the one on his costume. Robin smiled and walked in. His bags were already there, so he bid his good night to everyone and then shut the door.

They walked down the hall to another room labeled 324. Element opened the door to show a room that was full of technology. There was a charge up bed, like in Cyborg's room. There were at least twenty computers and hundreds of mechanical parts just in case Cyborg wanted to make something. His walls were all plugs and technology and his floor was tile. Cyborg smiled and walked into the room.

"Yo, girl! Thanks! G'night, y'all!" Cyborg said happily and he closed the door.

Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Element all walked a long way further down the hall to room 367. It had to be Beast Boy's room because he was the last boy, but they couldn't believe the room when they opened it. There was a dance floor, boom box, king sized bed, big screen TV, mini refrigerator, and a disco ball. Starfire and Raven's jaws dropped to the floor. Beast Boy only smiled, said good night, and closed the door.

"Don't worry, it's a sound proof door", she told them.

They walked for a minute or two until they reached the girl's dorms. Element led them to a room down the hallway. There they stopped at room 164. Element opened the door and what they saw was amazing. It was Raven's room, and it was so awesome! Inside was a blue wall, black carpet, light blue bed, and a ton of spell books, potions, and ingredients. There was a wonderful smell coming from the incense. The best part was there was a lock on the back of her door. Raven nodded, smiled, and waved good bye.

"C'mon, Star, I need to get you to your room", Element beckoned to her.

She led Starfire to room number 132. Inside was a pink room with a make-up stand and a giant mirror. There was a walk through closet, a ton of pretty new dresses, and a diary on the pink canopy bed. If you looked out the windows, like in all the other rooms, you could see the ocean and the sunset. Her dresser was a white wood and inside was a bunch of books all written in Tamaranian. Starfire gasped delightfully and smiled. She took Element's hand and spoke to her in a grateful voice.

"Thank you, my dearest friend! I shall cherish this memory, like many others here on Earth, forever! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I will see you tonight, indeed?" she asked her.

"Yeah, Star! I told you I would! Of course I'm coming!" Element told her.

Starfire smiled, "See you in a bit, Element!"

Starfire closed the door leaving Element to walk to her room. Element walked to room 188, and opened her decorated door. Inside was a white walled room with a light lime green carpet. She had a ton of posters pasted onto her wall that included her favorite bands and singers. Some of her favorite actors and actresses and sitting on the wall behind her bed was a giant poster of an enlarger picture of the Teen Titans. It had always been her dream to become a Teen Titan, but she knew they wouldn't accept her.

She went to sit onto her white bed and smiled to herself. She thought of her friends, and her secret crush, Beast Boy. She knew she couldn't have him though. Robin had told her about the Terra incident and she knew that if she started to date him, he'd start to think of Terra. She could talk to him about it, but what if he broke up with her just because of his love for Terra? Could she bear it?

Element started to fall asleep when she heard footsteps passing her door. She looked at the clock which read 11:00 PM and bolted out the door. She had forgotten about her and Star's meeting in the lobby. She was nervous about what Starfire was going to tell her. Was she going to say that she loved Beast Boy? Was it Cyborg? Was it Robin? She guessed it was Robin, because she had sort of known about his crush on Starfire. No, it was not his crush on her, but it was his love for Starfire. He loved her, and Element thought that this whole thing would be about Starfire and Robin. Of course, Starfire thought Robin should be her boyfriend, but he didn't really even know. Maybe Starfire wanted her to tell Robin about Star's love for him? _No_, Element thought, _I am not somebody's messenger girl._

Element arrived in the lobby to see not only Starfire, but—_Eric_! _Oh no_, Element thought, _Star loves Eric, too_.

"Hey, El, did you fall asleep?" Eric asked her and sniggered. Never in her life had Element felt such hatred for someone.

"Ha ha…no, I was reading. So, Star, what did you want to ask me?" Element asked her.

"Will you be the witness of Eric and I as we become boyfriend and girlfriend?" Starfire asked.

Element almost choked. _Boyfriend?_ This was bad…_real_ bad.

"Uhh…Star, are you sure?" Element asked.

"What, Element, is something wrong with Starfire loving me?" Eric said.

_YES!_ Element thought, but she shook her head.

"Starfire, will you be my girlfriend?" Eric asked her.

"Yes! And Eric, will you be mine?" Starfire asked sweetly.

"Of course", he said and reached to kiss her.

_ I have to stop him_, Element thought.

She jumped right in between them and said, "Starfire, let's go I have to show you something!" She pulled Starfire away and up the stairs. She pulled her all the way into her bedroom and locked the door.

"Star!" Element shrieked.

"Oh, Element! Did I do something wrong?" Starfire asked anxiously.

"What about…well…Robin!" she blurted out.

Starfire gasped. "I forgot of my love with him! I have not yet told Robin of my love! I have made a mistake!"

"It's okay, Star. Let's just go tell Eric—"

"No! I do not love Eric, but I wished to like him as a boyfriend!"

"Starfire! What do we tell Robin! Eric is bound to tell Robin himself if you don't!"

"Let us get Raven!" Starfire said triumphantly and they were off to Raven's room.

Element knocked on her door nice and hard.

From the inside they could hear her voice saying, "If you are any kind of boy or any 'Kitten', leave now or I will be forced to chuck you down a set of stairs".

"Raven! It's me! Element! Starfire and I need to talk to you! Now!" she yelled.

Raven came to the door and opened it an inch to check who it was, and then accepted that it was them. She then allowed Starfire and Element to come in.

"Starfire here asked Eric to be her boyfriend and doesn't know what to tell Robin!" Element told Raven.

"She can tell him he's now free for Kitten", Raven said sarcastically.

"Just think, when Kitten finds out, she'll be all over Robin!" Element shouted.

"I think there's that someone a mile away that didn't hear you clearly, please scream to him again", Raven said.

"No time for jokes, Raven. What should we do to protect Robin from Kitten?" Element asked her anxiously.

"You ask Robin out", Raven replied simply.

"What!" Starfire yelled.

"It's not going to be a real relationship, Star! Raven's saying that while you are trying to break up with Eric, I'll be with Robin so that Kitten can't get to him!" Element said.

"Oh!" Starfire said and smiled.

"Can you leave now?" Raven asked them.

"Sure, Raven. Night", Element said as she and Raven walked out the door. Element took Starfire to her room and told her to lock her room just in case of any surprises from Eric.

She then walked back to her own room. She was confused, angry, and nervous. She was confused of what the heck was going on, angry at Eric for being a jerk, and nervous about what would come tomorrow—she had to ask Robin out.


	5. Chapter 5: Robin's Decision

**Chapter 5: Robin's Decision **

Element woke up to a sunny room. She looked at her alarm clock which read 6:30 AM. She decided to go downstairs into the Café to grab some cereal and a coffee before class at 8:30. Before she went down, she changed to her yellow Hollister shirt, her yellow plaid skirt over her blue jean caprice, and slipped on her green high heeled shoes. She took her yellow handbag and walked out of the door. She locked her door with her room key and headed down the stairs. On her way down she passed Eric who was eagerly waiting for someone. Element guessed it was Starfire, rolled her eyes, and still kept on walking down the stairway.

"Pssst!" someone called to her from behind the garbage cans. It was Starfire.

"Hiding from _Eric_?" she asked.

"Yes! I am also waiting for Robin!" Starfire said.

"That's my job!" Element replied.

"Oh! Oh yes, well, let us go to the Café now!" Starfire said and she pulled Element down the hallway.

Element spotted Robin and she looked at Starfire anxiously and then said, "Okay. Here I go".

Element walked slowly over to Robin and Cyborg where she waited patiently until they stopped their conversation on bikes.

"Hey, El! What's happenin'?" Cyborg asked her.

"Nothing…nothing at all really! Robin? Erm—can I talk to you in private? Over there?" Element said.

"Yeah, sure, El. Hold on", he said and he placed his coffee down.

They walked over to an empty table and both sat down.

"So, El, what did you want to ask me?" Robin asked.

"I was wondering if—if you wanted to go to a movie alone with me on Saturday and I was also wondering if—if—if….you would be my boyfriend", she added.

To her surprise, Robin just smiled and then he said, "El, I'll go to a movie with you", but his expression changed to a anxious look, "But…_boyfriend_!"

_Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes. Do it for Star, Robin_, Element thought in her head. She pretended to look sad and then looked away.

"El—" he started.

_I can't take it anymore. I have to tell him. I'm sorry, Star, but I have to tell him_, Element thought.

"Robin—don't tell anyone I told you this, because I'm not supposed to. You can yell, you can scream, you can—er—even cry, but Star—Starfire has a boyfriend", she let out slowly and clearly.

Robin sat there stunned. He turned his head to see Eric come in and grab Starfire's hand. Element saw his face swell up with anger and rage. He turned back to look at Element, who was clearly innocent but just delivering a message.

"_ERIC_?" he yelled through gritted teeth.

"Please, Robin! Don't say anything! I wasn't supposed to! Wait! Please hear me out…okay…good, please stay calm…Starfire didn't want to be his girlfriend. She always had a crush on you. That's the boyfriend Cyborg and Beast Boy were talking about—you—Beast Boy told Raven who told me—Star could never break a guy's heart, even Eric's. So, she told me to be your girlfriend so Kitten couldn't take this as her advantage because I kind of told Kitten that Star was your girlfriend. I can't believe you though! You're acting like it's his entire fault when you haven't asked her out for six whole years!" Element finished angrily.

Robin sat there and took her hand and said, "I understand now, okay? I'm going to go over there and talk to Star and Eric". He jumped up right from the table and walked over to Starfire and Eric.

_This can't be good_, Element thought.


	6. Chapter 6: It's Payback Time

**Chapter 6: It's Payback Time**

"Robin!" Starfire shouted and backed away.

"Hey, man! Get your hands off my girl!" Eric yelled.

"Your girl? You think _Starfire_ is your girl?" Robin asked angrily.

"Robin—" Starfire started.

"She is!" Eric said.

"How much you wanna bet!" Robin asked.

"I'll bet my entire savings!" Eric snapped.

"Let's have a question-off!" Element jumped in.

"Yes! That would help so very much to us all, Element. Thank you!" Starfire said and accepted.

"Okay…Eric, you can ask her one question and so can you, Robin", Element told them.

"Fine", the both said simultaneously.

"Eric?" Starfire asked.

"Starfire, aren't I your boyfriend?" he asked her.

"Yes…" Starfire replied.

"Okay, that's your question. Now…Robin?" Element asked.

"Star…will you marry me?" Robin asked.

At this question, both Eric and Element look at him like he's crazy, but Starfire holds her hands and smiles with hearts in her eyes. Cyborg came over and cocked an eyebrow and whispered to Beast Boy, "Man, he's nuts. I'm telling y'all!"

"Oh, Robin! You are so very romantic! I can not believe that you would ask so soon, but yes, Robin! Yes!" she replied happily.

"Uh…Star…sorry, but I was just trying to win you over…" Robin said and rubbed the back of his head because he was sweating like mad.

"Robin, until you have convinced me of your love for me, please do not talk to me or my boyfriend that way", she told him with her head at the ground.

"Okay!", Robin started fiercely, "Then if you can't go to the dance with me, I'll ask…I'll ask someone else! Element?"

"Sorry, Beast Boy already asked me", she said and blushed as Beast Boy turned a deep red behind her.

"Anyone want to go to the dance with me?" Robin asked hopefully

"Yes, Robbie poo!" Kitten shouted.

"No…" Robin muttered so that only Element could hear.

"Ask me, Robbie poo!" Kitten shouted with a fist.

"Ugh…yes, _Kitten_…Will you go to the dance with me? And—er—be my girlfriend?" he asked sadly.

"YES, ROBBIE POO! LET ME GO TELL EVERYONE!" she said and ran off with glee.

"So much for payback", Element whispered to the upset Robin.

"See you at the dance, loser", Eric said to him, grabbed Starfire's hand, and walked off to class.

"Dude…it's not your fault she fell for a creep", Beast Boy assured Robin.

"Alright, what is going on now?" Raven asked and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, shut up! Robin was turned down by Star", she said angrily.

"I thought you asked him out?" Raven asked her.

"WHAT!" Beast Boy yelled taken aback.

"Beast Boy! It was a plan…if I went out with Robin, Kitten couldn't get to him, but now she's more than getting to him, she's with him", Element told him.

"Hi, Titans", came a voice that sounded much like—

"Aqualad! Dude! Wassup?" Beast Boy shouted as they did a hang shake.

"I'm fine, Beast Boy, and you guys?" Aqualad asked.

"Not so good", Cyborg replied.

"Hello, Aqualad, is it? I'm Element. I'm assistant of Bruce Wayne here at Wayne High. I hope your stay is enjoyable so far?" Element asked politely.

"It's great, thank you", Aqualad said and winked at her. She laughed and Beast Boy was getting a little angry. He jumped in front of her and forced a smile.

"Well, we'll see you in class", Beast Boy said as he grabbed Element's hand and pulled her away.

"I don't know what classes I'm in yet", Aqualad called after him.

"Beast Boy!" Element yelled and took her hand out of his and then said, "What has gotten into you?"

"He's trying to take you away from me!" Beast Boy muttered angrily to her.

"If he is, I promise I won't let him!" Element shot back.

"You laughed when he winked at you!" Beast Boy said.

"I was trying to be polite!" Element said.

"Okay, sorry, so, how do we really get our schedules?" Beast Boy asked.

"I have them! Here is yours. I purposely put you in almost all of my classes", she said and winked at him.

Beast Boy smiled and walked after here.

"Alright! ALRIGHT! EVERYONE SETTLE DOWN! I'M HANDING OUT SCHEDULES! SHUT UP!" she screamed and everyone instantly went quiet.

"Now, when I call your name, please come up and take your paper. I will be doing one person at a time. Okay, Aarta?...Aqualad?..." Element said. She went on and on until everyone had received their schedules.

"Thank you! Have a nice day everyone!" Element shouted over the noise.

Element saw Robin slam his head against the wall as Starfire passed with Eric and his popular group.


	7. Chapter 7: Surprises

**Chapter 7: Suprises**

"Look at this! This is so not fair…just listen…these are the subjects I have in order: Training Practice, English, Italian, Math, Lunch, Gym, History, Tech Lab, and then Extra Period. I have _Math_ before Lunch today! That so stinks for me!" Element shouted angrily.

"Hey, girl! That's a good schedule. I have History twice today: Training Practice, History, Spanish, Math, Lunch, Gym, English, History!" Cyborg said.

"Yeah, dudes! Well this is my schedule: Training Practice, English, Spanish, Tech Lab, Lunch, Gym, History, Math! Math last? Dudes! They'll be all 'Well, you have extra time for this period 'cause it's the last one!' Duuuude!" Beast Boy yelled and slapped his paper with his hand.

"Yeah, well, I have the same exact schedule as Element so I agree with her, ours stinks!" Robin said glumly.

"I don't care what I have", Raven said and threw her paper into her folder somewhere.

"Well, you have to get to class somehow", Cyborg said.

Suddenly, Starfire walked over with her schedule in her hand and a purse by her side that had pink stars on it. Element quickly walked away with Beast Boy, disgusted at Starfire and the way she's been acting.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Cyborg asked her in a mocking voice.

Starfire was taken aback, but for right now, none of the Titans really cared. Starfire may look innocent, speak innocently, and do innocent things, but this time she had just gone too far.

"He's in his first class", Starfire replied.

"Which is?" Raven asked.

"Tech Lab", Starfire replied.

"What do you have first?" Cyborg asked.

"I have the Training Practice" she said.

"All the Titans do", Cyborg told her.

"Oh. Is this to train babies?" she asked curiously.

Robin and Cyborg couldn't help it so they burst out laughing.

"C'mon, Star. Let's go to our first period", Robin told her.

They arrived at a huge arena like room. It was filled with battling supplies, obstacles, obstacle courses, and many other things. The floor was all wood and the walls all white. It was a typical battling course, except fifty times the size at the Tower. There were more than five people there, of course. The bell rang and the last amount of people sat down. All of a sudden, the doors opened with a huge bang. All the supers in the room went quiet, as he walked through the door. He was wearing red shoes, blue tights, a read cape, and on his chest was a giant 'S'. He had black hair and small beady eyes.

"Good morning, class. I am Superman, and I am your teacher for Training Practice. Now, if you have any questions at all, please, be free to ask", he said.

Element quickly raised her hand. Robin was starting to get the feeling she was going to be the know-it-all in the class. She had, of course, been asked to be an assistant to Batman at his new school.

"Yes, Element?" Superman asked. She smiled to herself and everyone looked astonished. She had probably already met half of the Justice League.

"Please, sir, I was wondering if we are going to do obstacle courses as one big group today? I think it would certainly make it more interesting if we all did it together", she told him.

"No, Element. We are doing duels today", Superman replied and smiled.

"But with that subject on our minds, did anyone here ever create an obstacle course?" Superman asked.

Robin was the only one who raised his hand.

"You did? Well, Robin, I am very impressed!" Superman said to him.

"Thanks", Robin said.

"Alright, Robin, you go first with a partner", Superman said and Robin immediately jumped up to the beginning of the course.

"You will simply have to fight someone else and at the end, whoever has won will write their name on the board over there. Then I will choose two new people to fight. I will choose this young lady in the front. And you name is?" he asked the girl.

"Courtney", she replied.

"Alright, Courtney, stand here and Robin, stand here. Now, Robin don't be afraid to fight a girl and Courtney, don't hit too hard", he said with a smile.

"On the count of three now…one…two…three…go!" he yelled.

Robin whipped out a kick as Courtney quickly dodged it and punched at Robin. He flipped backwards and she chased after him. They were both using much karate, but Robin wasn't kicking as hard.

"Robin, stop being a gentleman and fight Courtney!" Superman shouted at him.

Courtney giggled in the middle of her kick and fell over. Robin put out a hand to help her up.

"You okay?" Robin asked.

"Fine! Good fight! You are great at martial arts! Could you teach me some moves sometime?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah, sure", Robin told her and she ran off toward her friends to tell them the news.

"Robin!" Starfire yelled and flung her arms around him.

"Star!" he asked surprised.

"I have decided that Eric is not worth as much to me as you do! Oh, Robin!" she said and she hugged him.

"This is…surprising!" Robin told her.


	8. Chapter 8: Sister Trouble

**Chapter 8: Sister Trouble**

"So, let me get this straight. You're still with Kitten, this girl Courtney totally likes you, and you like Starfire. Tough luck, Wonder Boy", Element told him.

"Thanks, Element. That really helps", Robin replied with his hands over his forehead.

Robin and Element had been at the lunch table waiting for the others. Kitten would also be sitting with them and possibly even Courtney and her friends. Robin couldn't bear the thought of what Starfire would say.

"Just break up with Kitten and remind Courtney numerous times that you're just friends", Element told him simply.

"To tell you the truth, for me, that won't be easy", he said.

"It's not supposed to be. If you want, I'll even tell Kitten. You just have to break it to _Courtney_", she said.

"Okay, fine. Promise?" he asked her.

"Most definitely! Oh no! IT CAN'T BE HER!" Element screamed.

"Who!" Robin asked.

"My sister…" she replied through clenched teeth.

"It's—" Robin started but they heard Beast Boy shout.

"TERRA!" he yelled and ran at her. Terra held Beast Boy and kissed him on the lips.

"WHY THAT LITTLE BRAT! I'M GOING TO KILL HER!" Element shouted and tried to run over to rip her hair out, but Robin held her back.

"She's your sister!" Robin said as though he couldn't believe his ears.

"THAT BETRAYER! THAT'S MY BEAST BOY!" Element kept on shouting as though she couldn't hear Robin.

"Element!" Beast Boy shouted as though he just realized what she had seen.

"ELEMENT!" Terra yelled angrily.

Element got out of Robin's grasp and ran away towards her room, leaving drops of tears on the table and on the floor.

Robin glared at Beast Boy and mouthed, "Nice one!"

Terra walked over and looked at Robin through narrow eyes.

"Was that just my sister?"

"I dunno"

"Was it?"

"I dunno"

"Tell me… is her name 'Element'?"

"Yes"

"Then, she's my sister"

"Okay"

"Where'd she go?"

"I dunno"

"Robin, don't kid me"

"I'm not"

"Please, Robin"

"It's good to see you, Terra"

"Same…where is she?"

"_I don't know_"

"Okay…I'll get her later…how are you?"

"Good, and you?"

"I feel so much better! Can you believe I'm free from the rock! Where's everyone else?"

"Coming soon. It's lunch"

"You're not talking too much. Is there something you're hiding from me?"

"Er—no"

"So Terra", Beast Boy said, "I have to go see somebody" He ran away towards where Element had left.

"How are you and Element related?"

Terra looked reluctant, but then sighed and decided to tell him.

"She's a year older than me…and we never really got along, so I ran away", Terra told him sadly.

"Sorry…" Robin began but she muttered something about going to the bathroom. Robin sat there, confused and upset. What else could go wrong?


	9. Chapter 9: Too Much to Ask For

**Chapter 9: Too Much to Ask For**

**Tofudude0907:** sup dude! headin for class later

**RCycle05:** Alright, Beast Boy. Later.

**Tofudude0907 has just left chat**

**Cyb1220 has just entered chat**

**Cyb1220:** Yo Wonder Boy wats happenin

**RCycle05:** Haha. Hey, Cyb. Nothing…wait for me to walk to class.

**Cyb1220:** sorry, man cant im walkin with raven

**RCycle05: **Okay, later.

**Cyb1220: **its all good rob cya

**Fireboltgirl08 has just entered chat**

**Fireboltgirl08:** Hello, Robin! Hello, Cyborg! How are you this wondrous morning?

**Cyb1220: **sorry star cant chat cya

**Cyb1220 has just left** **chat**

**RCycle05:** Nothin much, Star…you?

**Fireboltgirl08:** I am doing fine! I must leave for Terra is awaiting at my door! Good-bye, Robin!

**Fireboltgirl08 is away**

**RCycle05:** Bye, Star

**Fireboltgirl08 Responds:**

I am heading to class with Terra! Please talk to me there or afterwards!

Your Friend, Starfire

**RCycle05:** Haha Star, Seeya then

Robin turned put up his away message (Leave it or Beat it) and then picked up his books. Today was going to be a great day. He had broken up with Kitten, Courtney knows he just wants to be friends, Starfire likes him to the maximum, and Raven isn't as Goth as usual. She wore a pink skirt and lime green shirt the other day. And just in case it was a clone or something, Cyborg and Beast Boy made sure to have her tested.

The days had not been going so well for everyone else, though. Kitten was with Mammoth, Fang was with Courtney, Raven was with Aqualad, Robin was with Starfire, but Cyborg had no one…yet. The worst was for Beast Boy. He had once loved Terra, then she suddenly turned into rock, then he fell in love with Element who he found is the sister to Terra, Terra came back and kissed Beast Boy, Element got mad, and now life for him is chaotic, confusing, and upsetting. Just yesterday he found that his girlfriend, Element, broke up with him and is now dating Speedy.

Beast Boy hasn't been normal since and Terra is trying to avoid him. She couldn't believe he'd date her own sister, even though he had no idea.

Robin knocked on Element's door. She opened it and her appearance was not something you'd like to see. She had bags under her eyes, her hair was greasy and tangled, she was red in the cheeks, and there were tear marks all over her face. She was wearing a black shirt that said 'STUPID' in bold white letters across and black pants with 'UGLY' on the butt.

"Element?" Robin asked as though trying to confirm it was her.

"Yeah, Rob?" she asked glumly.

"Listen, we're going to be late for class—"

"I am most certainly skipping any classes in which my sister or Beast Boy are in, so that includes period one. It doesn't matter if I'm not there", she added to the look on Robin's face.

"Oh, I was hoping I would have someone to walk to class with. I mean, you are one of my best friends"

Element smiled and then said, "Robin, you have always been so kind to me and I owe you one. So, if you want me to go to class, I will. I'll meet you at the stairway in five minutes, okay?"

"Yup", Robin replied as she closed the door.

Robin waited at the stairs for no more than two minutes until Element came rushing down the hallway.

"Ready?" he asked her.

"Haven't I always been?" she said happily and they walked down the stairs.

They were halfway down when Robin and Element spotted a green haired boy looking up at them.

"I'm taking the elevator. See you at class, Rob", she told him and walked away towards and elevator.

Once again, Robin glared at Beast Boy. Beast Boy sighed and in his head he thought, _This is too much to ask for_.


	10. Chapter 10: The Chat

**Chapter 10: The Chat**

**Tofudude0907 invites RCycle05, Fireboltgirl08, Cyb1220, Darkforces990, TerrTerr34, Need4Speed247, Waterboy169, Ellziez208x3, Courtneyrox37, KittiCatCutie777, Gizmo9, XxJinx03xx, Fang0909, Mamminal2234, and VideoMasterEric3 to chat**

**Tofudude0907:** sup every1

**Darkforces990:** Why am I here again?

**Cyb1220:** yo!

**Frieboltgirl08: **Hello, my friends! And foes! How may I pleasure you in the small talk?

**TerrTerr34 has just left chat**

**Fang0909 has just left chat**

**XxJinx03xx:** you titans are losers

**Gizmo9:** yeah! im gonna kick your can tomorrow Cyborg butt brain

**XxJinx03xx: **thats not funny gizmo

**XxJinx03xx has just left chat**

**Gizmo9: **whats her problem

**Gizmo9 has just left chat**

**Need4Speed247:** el- need u to come over asap cyaa

**Need4Speed247 has just left chat**

**Waterboy169:** is any1 talking?

**Darkforces990:** i was just thinking the same thing

**Waterboy169:** sorry rae but gotta go

**Darkforces990:** okay…

**Waterboy169 has just left chat**

**RCycle05: **This is boring.

**Tofudude0907:** tell me about it

**Courtneyrox37:** im goin

**Courtneyrox37 has just left chat**

**KittCatCutie777 has just left chat**

**Mamminal2234 has just left chat**

**VideoMasterEric3 has just left chat**

**Fireboltgirl08:** This is victorious? We have gotten rid of them?

**Ellziez208x3: **yeah

**RCycle05:** Titans, we need to meet! Now!

**RCycle05 has just left chat**

**Ellziez208x3 has just left chat**

**Tofudude0907 has just left chat**

**Fireboltgirl08 has just left chat**

**Cyb1220 has just left chat**

**Darkforces990 has just left chat**


	11. Chapter 11: Slade's Apprentices

**Chapter 11: Slade's Apprentices**

"Can you believe Mrs. Parkinson called us last night just because her cat was stuck in between cushions on the couch and she couldn't reach it?" Element asked Robin. They were both tired from the 'urgent' mission the other night.

"I know…so, how's Speedy?" Robin asked Element as they walked to class.

"Him? Oh, he's great", she said.

Robin eyed her.

"Okay, Robin! He's so annoying! All he does is call my cell phone and write to me constantly and talk about himself! I can't get rid of him because well…he's too nice…and I'm using him to get Beast Boy jealous and angry", she said with her eyes on the floor.

"Anything else you'd like to tell me?"

"Yeah…you look like a geek with that tie", she told him and laughed.

"Hey! It's to look good for school pictures!"

"Robin, that's not until the end of the year! Do _you_ have something you should be telling me?"

"Yes…Starfire wanted me to wear it. She wants to see how it looks…just in case she would like me to wear it for the dance tomorrow"

"Well, lose the tie and you'll look great!"

"Thanks"

"Just being honest for honesty is the best policy…next to shopping, school, friends, and all that other good stuff!" Element said and smiled. Robin smiled back.

"I'm glad we're best friends, Robin. You, me, and Starfire are friends forever. I'm so glad I met you. I would have thought that the Teen Titans would never had liked me, but here I am talking to you like a normal person!"

"Same here, El, same here", Robin said happily.

"Element! Robin!" Starfire called from the other end of the hallway and sprinted up to them.

"What is it, Star?" Element asked her.

"Terra has knocked out Beast Boy and she ran away! He is in the nurse's care at the moment! I wonder where Terra has gone?" she said anxiously.

Element stood there stunned.

"Yo!", Cyborg yelled, "The Eric dude is missing! He left a note that said 'An old friend of the Titans and I have ran away to our true teacher and master' Wonder what the heck he's talking about!"

"Any ideas, El?" Robin asked her.

"Slade…" she said slowly.

"Slade!" Robin's voice suddenly had turned to a dark tone.

"She's an old friend of you guys…their master…it all fits! Star! Eric was using you for information! Terra had returned not out of Bruce's help, but Slade's! She knocked Beast Boy out because he had found out! She was using him, too! I can't believe them! Their plan would have worked a lot better if I wasn't here!" Element said.

"Titans, we've got to get Raven and head off for the direction of Element and Eric", Robin beckoned.

"But how!", Element suddenly cut in, "They're probably halfway to Mexico by now!"

"I've placed a tracker on Terra. All the Titans have trackers", Cyborg said proudly.

"Even me?" Element asked.

"You're a Titan, aren't you? Of course you've got a tracker!" Robin exclaimed.

"We have to go and stop Terra and Eric!" Starfire yelled angrily.

They ran off to get Raven who sitting next to Aqualad in the lounge.

"What's up?" Aqualad asked them.

"Beast Boy's been knocked out by Terra and Eric is with her! We've got to stop them before it's too late!" Element said.

Raven's eyes darkened.

"I told you all never to trust her", Raven said.

"I never did…", Element said, "and I never will".

"I'll go round up the other Titans", Aqualad said.

"We'll need more than that. Slade's got two strong apprentices now", Cyborg said.

Element jumped up and down as though answering a question.

"Starfire and I will go try and get as many other people as we can", Element told them as she and Starfire ran off.

"Raven, you and Cyborg go get Bruce…we'll need him as well", Robin demanded. They both nodded and went to get Bruce.

_I'm going to go and talk to Beast Boy_, Robin thought.


	12. Chapter 12: Terra's Fourth Betrayal

**Chapter 12: Terra's Fourth Betrayal**

"Beast Boy? Beast Boy, are you awake? It's Robin", Robin said to the Beast Boy that was lying on the nurse room's bed.

"Mommy? I feel like I want a—a—tofu dog…", Beast Boy was muttering random things out loud.

"Beast Boy", Robin said and tried to shake him awake without being caught by Ms. Drew, the nurse.

"R—R—R—Robin?" Beast Boy asked in a hoarse voice.

"Hey, Beast Boy. Yeah, it's me. How are you feeling?" Robin asked.

"Terra betrayed us again, Robin. I'm sorry"

"For what? Beast Boy, you didn't do anything!"

"I should have known. How else could she have turned back into human?"

"We all thought it was Bruce's doings. You know that"

"Tell Element I'm sorry, too. I was with her, and then, I was with Terra"

Robin smiled.

"Don't worry, Beast Boy. She understands. She'll always understand. She knows you, as do I, and the other Titans. You didn't mean anything. It's going to be okay, Beast Boy. You're going to stay here where you can't get hurt. A lot of us are going to go stop Terra and Eric and find them", Robin said.

"No! I want to come to!"

"You need your rest"

"I can manage just fine! Please, Robin!"

Beast Boy looked at him with sad eyes, and Robin looked back just as hard.

"Fine, but we need to get you out of here somehow without Ms. Drew finding out"

"She won't notice I'm gone"

"Okay, Beast Boy", Robin said and smiled, "Let's go"

They ran out of the nurse's room and back towards the lounge. There they found almost everyone they had talked to online, except Terra and Eric that is.

"Beast Boy!" Element shouted and ran towards him.

She suddenly stopped.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about you and Terra. Sorry" she said and stuck out her hand for a handshake.

"You kidding me? El! You're worth way more than her!" Beast Boy shouted.

She took a step further and hugged him tightly. She slowly let go until he pulled her in once more and kissed her.

"EW! Gross!" Gizmo shouted.

"No, it's not!" Jinx yelled at him. Everyone turned to stare at her. She blushed.

"What is your _problem_?" Gizmo asked her.

"Alright, alright, will everyone please be quiet? We should be leaving!" Raven yelled at them all.

"Since when were you so desperate to get to Terra?" Element asked.

"She's now betrayed us four times…I want it so she can't betray us ever again", Raven told her darkly.

"Sorry she did this to you", Element said sadly.

"It isn't your fault. You couldn't have done anything. You didn't know us, you didn't even know she was with us. Let's just get this over with", she said and stood up.

"Titans…and—er—everyone else…GO!" Robin yelled and they all ran off outside to start looking for Terra and Eric.


	13. Chapter 13: One on One

**Chapter 13: One on One**

"Element calling Robin. Over", Element said into her Titan communicator.

"Robin here. What is it? Over"

"We've gone too far. Raven just told me. Over"

"Okay. For some reason I can't get a hold of them. I've called Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy over three times. Over"

"I know why. Over"

"What is it? Over"

"Raven called and told me that Beast Boy and Cyborg are blasting Aerosmith in the car. Over"

"Call Raven and tell her to tell them to shut it off so I can talk to them! Over"

"Okay, partner. I'll call them. Over and out…for now", she said and switched to Raven's communicator number.

It rang about six times before Raven answered saying, "Hi, Element. What's going on? Over"

"Tell Beast Boy and Cyborg to turn off the music! Over"

"Okay…SHUT UP YOU MORONS! There. Music's off. Over"

"Now tell Cyborg to call Robin. Over"

"Will do…can do. CYBORG, CALL ROBIN! Okay, talk to you later, Element. Over and silence at last", Raven finished and turned off her communicator.

_I can't believe my sister would do this. We were the best family she ever had…after Terran, me, and mom of course_, Element thought in her head. For half the ride she had been thinking about Terra and why she did what she did. There was a logical explanation—Slade freed her from imprisonment, but why would she listen to him? Had he forced her to?

They finally arrived at an old broken down building in the middle of nowhere. The sign was worn off and the windows all shattered. The front door was hanging off a hinge and the other entrances were all boarded up. Element was the first to arrive and she hopped off of the rock. Behind here was Starfire and behind Starfire was Jinx and Gizmo who were arguing.

"You like _him_? He's a barf brain!" Gizmo was shouting at her.

"Oh yeah! What about _Kitten_? She hated you so much she _did_ barf on you! You're most likely the _barf_ brain here!" Jinx yelled back.

"I am sorry to interfere with the aggravating of the moment, but I think you both should please stop yelling for we are in an ancient area. There could be a collapse of the rocks or an avalanche", Starfire told them. Jinx automatically shut up and walked over next to Element.

"I thought you didn't like Titans", Element said looking astonished.

"Well, I can change my mind, can't I?" Jinx asked hopefully. Element smiled and Jinx smiled back.

"We need a plan", Element said.

"Shouldn't we wait for everyone else first?" Jinx asked.

"No. We need to get there now. Let's just go through the door and try and fight them off until the others come. We have four people right now. I think that's enough", Element said.

"Element—" Starfire started but Element only shook her head and said, "They can catch up to us. We'll be fine, Star".

Element took in a deep breathe of oxygen and stepped forward. She walked through the doorway and nothing happened until she felt a hand grab her. She screamed and the others came in through the door. Three other masked Slade robots grabbed their arms.

"Alright everyone? On the count of three…one…two…three!" Element shouted.

Jinx chanted a curse and the robot holding her let go and turned into a bottle cap. Gizmo closed his eyes and a red light turned on. All of a sudden, the robot flew backwards into the wall and split into two. Element's eyes turned blue and all of a sudden, a wave of water hit the robot holding her arms and he zapped and zapped until the water hit his main disk and he turned off. Starfire turned her head to face him and her green star bolts shot out of her eyes and zapped him.

"Well, that's probably four out of hundreds, but at least we know it won't take much to beat them", Element said.

"Your sister has a lot of nerve joining this side", Jinx said.

"Yeah, well, she had a lot of nerve to run away and be a loser, too", Element said angrily.

"We should not speak ill of her just in case she is listening", Starfire whispered.

"Star! Like my sister's gonna hear us!" Element said loudly.

"Oh yeah? Think again, brat!" Terra shouted and kicked her.

Element stood up half surprised, half laughing.

"Terra, Terra, Terra. Don't you remember? You only have one of my _four_ powers! You'll never be able to beat me _or_ any of my other friends!" Element said.

"I almost beat them before, didn't I? I'll do it again!" Terra screamed.

"Not them, Terra. This is between us. Try me. I bet you can't even make a scratch on me", Element said.

"I just did, didn't I!" Terra yelled.

"No, not really. It didn't hurt at all", Element said and threw a lightning bolt at Terra but missed by an inch.

"You're going to kill me? Over a stupid knock out on your _boyfriend_!" Terra said.

"No…not because of that…because you're a liar, a cheat, and a betrayer. I trusted you…they trusted you…even Slade trusted you before and you turned him down! I will fight you and win! You do not deserve love, passion, or any of that!" Element yelled at her.

"Well I am in love, aren't I! I have Eric!" Terra shouted.

"He's not really anything special if you get my drift. All he does is sit around and make you do everything! He's exactly like you!" Element said.

"The main reason I did this was because of you! _You_ have ruined my life! I can't believe you! I trusted you!" Terra said.

"You trusted no one, and no one trusted you in return!" Element yelled.

"You are not a good sister!" Terra shouted.

"You are nor were you ever as well!" Element said.

"Let's see who's better, shall we! Let's have a little one on one!" Terra said.

"Fine, but if you lose…promise me you won't go crying to Slade", Element said and smiled.

"You're on, loser!" Terra shouted.

Element just rolled her eyes and they got into their positions to fight until—

"Terra, no fighting. Take these four to the chamber while we wait for the others…and don't bother to fight with them, because I'm watching you", came Slade's voice from the speakers. Terra sighed, nodded, and pressed a button on her belt. Element, Gizmo, Jinx, and Starfire all rose up into the air almost instantly and were instantly zapped into a dungeon room.

"Great, booger head! What do we do now!" Gizmo yelled.

"We let nature take its course", Element said and she sat down on the cold hard floor.


	14. Chapter 14: Party's Over

**Hey everyone!**

**I guess I will keep the story going! Thanks for the reviews!**

**This chapter is dedicated to both AnimationWickedRaven cause she has reviewed SO much (&has been so kind andawesome cause she would always review!)and thebiggestfan cause this very special person inspired me to keep up my story becuase of such a nice comment!**

**Thanks again! So I will dedicate another chapter to someone else so READ & REVIEW!**

**Here's chapter 14! Hope you like it!**

**(Oh...and for all the other chapters and this chapter, I do not own the Teen Titans, songs, or anything else that has been copyrighted. I only own the students of the school that I created myself...example: Element and some future students)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Party's Over**

"Starfire? Starfire, it's Robin here. Over"

Robin had been calling Starfire, Element, Gizmo, and Jinx for the past half hour but they had not replied.

"I think Slade has them and took away their communicators", Robin told the others.

"How very clever of you, Robin", said Slade's voice. He was on the communicator.

"Slade! What have you done with them!" Robin asked angrily.

"Patience, Robin. They're here. If you give us Mr. Wayne, we'll give you your friends. Do we have a deal?"

There was silence.

"Robin? I thought you would want your friends back. Maybe this will change your mind"

A second box popped up onto the communicator's screen showing Element, Starfire, Jinx, and Gizmo lying on the dungeon floor.

"Help!" Starfire was shouting.

"Robin! Cyborg! Beast Boy! Raven! Anybody! If you can hear us, get us out of here!" Element shouted.

"CYBORG!" Jinx screamed.

"Jinx…"Cyborg muttered and walked away over to a corner.

"This stinks!" Gizmo yelled.

"I hope this has changed your mind, Robin. Good bye", Slade said and turned off the screen.

"It's go time", Aqualad said and they busted through the door.

They sprinted down the hallways until they ran into Terra and Eric.

"Cyborg, Speedy, Aqualad, Mammoth, and I can take them! The rest of you find the others!" Robin yelled and everyone else ran down the stairs towards the dungeons.

"Party's over, Terra! Slade is being taken down as we speak by Bruce Wayne while the others are getting Starfire, Gizmo, Jinx, and Element! Tough luck now, huh?" Robin yelled at Terra.

"Oh, no, Robin. The luck has only begun for us!" Terra shouted and ran at him to start a fight.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Haha...had to do that!**

**Here's a poll for the next time:**

**Do you think Terra's gonna change back?**

**A: NO WAY SHE'S A TOTAL BRAT THAT IS TRYING TO TAKE OVER THE ENTIRE CITY AND KILL THE TEEN TITANS!**

**B: I don't really think so...Nope.**

**C: Maybe? I dunno.**

**D: Yeah, I guess.**

**E: YES! SHE IS COMING BACK CAUSE I LOVE HER AND SHE IS THE BESTEST THING THAT HAS EVER HAPPENED TO THE TEEN TITANS AND THIS STORY!**

**F: I don't really care if she does.**

**Poll will be up until next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15: It's About to Be A Girl Figh

**Chapter 15: It's about to be a…Girl Fight**

They were have a hard time breathing in the dungeon because Slade was turning down the oxygen. Element was suddenly short of breath when she remember she was an elemental being! She could produce oxygen bubbles!

"Guys! Hold on! Lift your—your heads!" she managed to get out.

They all slowly lifted their heads up into the air and she flicked her finger at each of them. A bubble suddenly appeared around their heads. They sucked in a couple of breaths and their expressions changed from pale and sad to happy and relieved.

"Wow…thanks, Element!" Jinx said happily as did everyone else.

"No problem! Now, let's get out of here!" Element said.

They instantly jumped onto their feet and Element stopped in front of the doorway.

"Hold on. I'm going to break open the door", Element said.

Her eyes shone a dark green and she stretched out her arms. The rocks around the door disappeared and the door fell to the floor. Element smiled and walked through, followed by Starfire, Jinx, and Gizmo.

"You sure you know where you're going?" Jinx asked Element.

"I've known this place since I was seven", Element said, "Terra and I used to come here when we were little for fun. I guess she chose this as her hiding place with Slade and Eric. I can't believe I hadn't guessed it earlier!"

"Must you be so angry with your sister?" Starfire asked.

"You don't understand what she did to my family. You'd be just as mad at her as I am. I'm so close to hating her right now", Element said.

"That's nice to know you pit-scrumming pig!" Gizmo said. He was angry because Element had whacked him earlier when she fell to the ground.

"Oh, be quiet! It's not all my fault!" Element shouted at him.

"Must we be so loud?" Starfire whispered.

"Star's right. Let's be quiet", Element whispered.

They walked on and on until they heard footsteps nearby and then a voice saying, "Did you hear something?"

"I think it is someone that is not a good person!" Starfire whispered.

"No duh", Gizmo whispered back.

"What do you say? Should we surprise them?" Element asked with a smile.

"Oh yeah", Jinx whispered back and they all smiled at her.

Element jumped up with the others at her back and they heard a voice mutter, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

"Raven!" Starfire screamed.

"Oh. Sorry", Raven said and she dropped the spell.

"Thank goodness you are unharmed!" Starfire added with a beaming smile.

"Yeah. Same to you. Listen, you need to get out of here! You don't know how much—" Raven started, but was interrupted by a grunt from Fang.

"Where'd he go?" Jinx asked.

Then Gizmo disappeared, followed by Beast Boy.

"Oh no", Jinx muttered and Terra appeared out of nowhere.

"What's the matter, big sis? Afraid that your friends are going to be gone before you have the chance to say good bye?" Terra said and she laughed.

"The only thing I'm afraid of is that you won't be gone before I lose my patience…remember two years ago when I _really_ lost it!" Element shouted.

Terra suddenly stopped laughing and her smile drifted away off of her face.

"I thought you had forgotten, Element. You said you were too afraid to tell!" Terra yelled. She suddenly sounded scared.

"I was never afraid to tell", Element said.

"You should be afraid, Element…_very_ afraid…" Terra said and her eyes turned yellow as she picked up a rock and it floated into the air. The she spun her hand and the rock flew towards Starfire until Robin appeared out of nowhere. He realized what was going on and yelled, "STARFIRE!" as he jumped in front of her.

Starfire pushed Robin aside and she hit the rock with her star bolts from her eyes. He was on the floor so she picked him up and she looked him in the eyes. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"So you saved her! And that matters how? I can still beat you", Terra said.

"You know, Terra, you're all talk and no action", Robin said.

"Try this, bird boy!" Terra shouted and threw rocks at him which he dodged and blew up with his discs.

"You'll have to do more than throw some rocks at us, Terra", Robin said and smirked at her. She groaned and was constantly throwing things at him until Slade walked in.

"I though I told you no fighting, Terra", Slade said.

Terra turned around to face him with fear in her eyes. She quickly walked up to him and bent down to her knees.

"Master, I am sorry!" she cried.

"Where has Eric gone?" Slade asked.

"He ran away…he fled", Terra said unhappily.

"Shame, but we'll find him", Slade said.

Terra looked incredibly frightened at these words.

"Now, Terra, since you have already practiced", Slade said, "Why not do it again?"

Terra rose up and smiled. He had obviously given her permission to fight against the Titans.

"But, Master?" Terra asked.

"Yes, Terra?" Slade answered.

"I call it a girl fight. Girls against girls. No guys. If you want to fight, then you have to wear a wig", she said and smiled.

"It is a deal, Terra", Slade said.

"You're on, pip squeak!" Gizmo yelled.

"Um, Gizmo?" Jinx said.

"What!" he answered.

"You're not a girl!", she said.

"Duude! We've gotta get wigs!" Beast Boy yelled as he and Cyborg ran out of the building.

"You going?" Aqualad asked Robin.

"Some of us have to stay here. I'm getting the feeling this was all planned for", Robin said suspiciously.

"I'll stay then. I want to see how Raven does", Aqualad said with a smile.

"Alright, everyone!" Element cut in, "It's all girls. Who do we have? Okay, Raven, Starfire, Jinx, Kitten, Courtney, and her three friends: Lydia, Renée, and Cayce, and finally…me. Well, I think that's enough, isn't it? Robin…if you may…"

"Titan Girls…GO!" Robin shouted with a smile and they all ran at Terra.

"Ahem! All _Slade's_ girls please report to the main room, thank you!" Terra said and about twenty robot clones of Terra appeared by her side.

"Terra…you have no class!" Element shouted.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Terra yelled.

"Nevermind! You're such a blonde!" Element screamed.

"They're more like sisters than I thought", Speedy whispered to Aqualad.

Element instantly sprinted at the real Terra and grabbed her by the arms.

"I KNOW YOUR WEAK SPOT, TERRA! AND I'LL USE IT NOW UNLESS YOU SURRENDER!" Element screamed at her.

"YOU WOULD'NT!" Terra yelled.

"I WOULD!" Element said and glared at her through her narrow eyes.

"I am sorry", Terra muttered and she sat down.

"It's okay", Element said and sat down beside her.

"It is now!" Terra said and forced Element onto her back.

"You were always so _caring_ and too gullible! Cool trick, huh?" Terra added with a smile.

"Yeah", she answered and Robin looked at her like she was out of her mind but soon smiled after she said, "But I've got a trick of my own…Yakasana!"

A giant thick cloud came and sucked Terra inside it.

"Thanks, Yakasana!" Element said and patted the cloud as it went around and took the other bad Terras and put them inside him.

"We did it!" Element screamed happily as all the other girls came back over.

"No, Element…you did it", Raven said with a smile.

"ELEMENT!" a voice like Beast Boy's screamed from across the room.

"Beast Boy!" Element whispered hopefully.

As she turned around Beast Boy came running towards her.

"Beast Boy!" she screamed.

She ran at him and flung her arms around him.

"Oh, Beast Boy! All I could think about the whole time was you!" she shouted.

She came back up and kissed him and held him closely.

"Raven, are you okay!" Aqualad asked her.

"Yeah, but I'm a little breathless", Raven said.

"Here…let me help you", Aqualad said as he picked her up into his arms.

"Aqua—" she started but smiled.

Everyone was talking and laughing except Starfire who was sitting in the corner alone and Robin who was watching Bruce Wayne walk back in from being held hostage by Slade. He had escaped as Slade went looking after Terra.

"Bruce, are you okay?" Robin asked him.

"Of course I am, Robin…now, what about that girl you love?" Bruce asked him.

"Who? Starfire?" Robin asked with his cheeks as red as a rose.

"She's sitting alone over in that corner…aren't you going to go over and talk to her?" Bruce asked.

"Well…yeah…" Robin said and walked over towards Starfire. The minute she saw him she smiled and beamed at him.

"Robin! You are unharmed and still living!" she said happily and jumped up.

"Starfire…" he started and she smiled.

He looked at her and laughed.

"Look at us…Star…I love you…" Robin said and his kissed her gently against the lips.

He pulled back and she smiled and he leaned in once more and kissed her much longer this time.

Over in the doorway Cyborg walked in and Jinx screamed, "CYBORG!"

He instantly looked up and smiled and she ran over to him and he kissed her.

"Looks like everyone is happy now", Robin whispered to Starfire who was still in his arms.

"Almost everyone it seems", she said and they looked at Gizmo who was muttering something about how he may be short but that doesn't mean he couldn't have a girlfriend.

They were back at Wayne High and Beast Boy was laughing with Cyborg about Gizmo wetting his pants on the way back. Raven was meditating with Starfire and Jinx. Aqualad and Speedy were playing on the air hockey table and Element was talking to Robin.

"You outdid yourself again, Robin", Element said.

"Same to you, El", Robin said and smiled.

"Too bad you guys have to go back…" Element said sadly.

"You can always come visit us, I mean, you are a Titan, remember?" Robin said with a smile.

"That would be…awesome! I will come visit you guys every week!" Element said.

"Sounds great", Robin said.

"Let's go challenge Beast Boy and Cyborg to **_Rock Course Mania®_**!" Element said.

"C'mon", Robin said.

They walked over to the laughing Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Sooner or later you guys are going to wet your own pants", Element said and giggled.

"What she's trying to say is…we challenge you to **_Rock Course Mania®_**!" Robin said.

"You're on!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Yeah, man! You have a girl on your team!" Cyborg yelled.

"Excuse me!" Element said taken aback.

"I'm just saying", Cyborg said and laughed.

"Fine…let's see…if we win…Cyborg, you have to dance in a dress around the whole city…and if we lose…I'll act like an idiot and run around the whole city!" Element said.

"Alright!" Cyborg said and they sat down for the video game.

(five minutes later)

"Alright, Cyborg…go get on that dress!" Element yelled and laughed.

"I should have taken that left turn…" Cyborg muttered.

"I am going to laugh so hard!" Jinx said to Element and they broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Now I remember why I was upset when I left school", Robin said and smiled.

Beast Boy couldn't say anything because he was laughing hard and pointing at the door where Cyborg was standing.

It went quiet for moments until a giant laugh broke the silence. Everyone looked at her. It was Raven!

"You—look—so—STUPID!" she laughed out.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" he muttered.


	16. Chapter 16: Goodbye To You

**Chapter 16: Good bye to you**

"Let's review over this, shall we?" Element said, "Terra is gone, you're leaving but I get to visit you, I love Beast Boy and he loves me, oh, and I am a teacher at Wayne High! Can you say awesome and perfect life much?"

"Haha…yeah, El…" Robin said as he hugged her good bye.

"Bye, Cyb", Element said and hugged Cyborg.

"Bye, Star. Bye, Raven", Element said as she hugged them both.

"Bye, Beast Boy", she said as she kissed him and then hugged him as they departed.

"Have a safe trip home and remember to call me the minute you get to the Titan Tower!" Element called after them as they walked out the door.

They all put their things into the trunk of the T-Car. Robin hopped onto his R-Cycle and Starfire sat behind him with her arms around his waist.

Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven all hopped into the T-Car and Element waved good bye until they left.

"That was fun…" Beast Boy muttered and fell asleep.

"I bet he'll forget the whole thing tomorrow", Cyborg said and laughed.

"No…he'll remember it alright", Raven said.

And suddenly the moon shone over the ocean as the stars glittered in the darkness.

"Hello?" Element asked as she picked up her phone.

"Hey, El. Beast Boy's asleep. We're safe at home", came Robin's voice from the other line.

"Oh, that's good!" Element answered.

"How are you?" Robin asked.

"I'm good…and you guys?"

"We're fine…see you in a little bit?"

"Yeah and I was wondering—"

CRASH!

"Element! What was that?" Robin yelled from the other line.

Element walked over to what had crashed through the window.

"It's a note attached to a brick…"

"Read it to me"

"Okay…'If you ever want to see your sister alive again, come to Rodger Bridge at nine o'clock tomorrow evening. She won't be there before this timing'…This is horrible…" she said slowly.

"Element…we're coming back as soon as we can…" Robin said and hung up the phone.

Element stood there stunned and suddenly screamed. Almost instantly, Jinx blasted down the door and ran to her side.

"El….what is it!" Jinx asked anxiously.

Element looked up at her with tears in her eyes.

"They're going to kill her…"

"Kill who!"

"Terra…" Element said and instantly threw her head into Jinx's shoulder and cried.

"El…it's okay…" Jinx said and comforted her.


	17. Chapter 17: This Means War

**Chapter 17: This Means War**

Robin was ahead of the other Titans and was sprinting up the stairs. Element was in trouble, her sister was in trouble, and he knew Slade was behind this. Maybe it was a trick, and maybe it wasn't. He only could think about how sad his best friend was and that she needed the Titans by her side. He reached what was left of her door and stepped over the broken pieces. Robin saw Element's head pressed into Jinx's shoulders and he could hear her crying. Jinx looked up and saw Robin. She gaped at him, almost too speechless to even make a sound.

"Its okay, Jinx, she's fine now. El, we're all here. Beast Boy is coming and so are the others", he said to her as he bent down to his knees to look her in the eyes.

She stared at him through teary eyes as she nodded her head and mumbled some words Robin couldn't understand. Beast Boy suddenly bolted through the doorway and jumped next to Element.

"El…" Beast Boy muttered and tears fell from his eyes.

"Beast Boy", she said and hugged him.

"Robin…what's been going on?" Beast Boy asked anxiously.

"It's Terra. We think Slade is threatening to kill her. It might be a trap or it might not. We're not sure, but tomorrow at nine pm we need to get to Rodger Bridge. Element, do you know where this is?" Robin said.

Element nodded slowly.

"We have to get there quickly", said Raven who had just entered the room with Starfire and Cyborg.

"Not until nine tomorrow evening we can't…she won't be there", Robin said.

"Well, we could be there early…with a plan", Cyborg said.

"I do not wish to arrive early for I fear this may be part of the plan that we arrive early we will have to fight the other Slades", Starfire said.

"C'mon, let's go out to the car…we can start for it. I'm sure he's not planning anything like that—" Robin started but Element gasped.

"It _is_ a plan…remember Yakasana? He still has her…right now she is being taken care of in Abana Waters. They are healers…I could have healed her myself and Raven meditated with her…but I was too busy being a mean older sister. This is all a fake! I know it! Yakasana can not be killed or opened!" Element said.

"Who is behind this then?" Starfire asked.

"Someone who can access things from the inside of the building…someone we know would destroy our city…someone with an evil relative…", Element said.

"Someone by the name of Kitten", Robin finished.

"Oh course! She was barely fighting the robot Terra! I didn't hear one word of gratitude from her! It's Kitten!" Element screamed.

"She has done all of this!" Starfire yelled.

"This….means….war…." Element said as her body turned to all fire and the others stared at her with fear.


	18. Chapter 18: Where Did They Come From?

**Chapter 18: Where Did They Come From?**

"C'mon, I know where Kitten lives", Element told them and they followed her.

"Did she move?" Robin asked.

"She did", Element said.

They walked up to a giant brick house and knocked on the door. A young girl opened the door.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"We need to see Kitten", Element said.

"Who asked you?" the girl responded.

"Listen…umm…" Element started but the girl held up a hand.

"I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours", she said.

"Element", Element replied.

"I'm Gabrielle. What do you want this Kitten girl for?" Gabrielle asked her.

"You don't know her?" Element asked.

"Well, I know where they moved. Can't you read? It says 'EMERALD LANE CLUBHOUSE' on the side of the house", Gabrielle said and rolled her eyes.

"Move, Element", Raven said and pushed her aside, "Listen, kid. We don't have time for your little jokes. Tell me where Kitten is. Now."

"Umm…no", Gabrielle said.

"You're a little brat"

"You're weird"

"You're annoying"

"You're a girlie girl"

"I am not. I'm a Goth"

"You're a girlie girl"

"Who do you think you are!"

"Gabrielle"

"Grr…"

"Grr Grr…"

Raven glared at her and Gabrielle glared back. Raven surprisingly smirked at her, turned around, and said to the others, "I think I have a little clone".

Gabrielle punched the air and mouthed, "Yes!", but as soon as Raven turned around she said, "What did I do? Why are you looking at me like this?"

"Listen, Gabrielle. I'm Robin from the Teen Titans. We're here for Kitten and if you have any information—" Robin started.

"_I_ don't have any information, but Haley might know", Gabrielle said.

"Haley?" Robin asked.

"Yeah…hold on…HALEY!" Gabrielle shouted.

They heard footsteps and saw another girl, but she was not a brunette like Gabrielle, but a blonde.

The Haley girl gasped.

"HI!" Haley yelled and she screamed with excitement.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes as Haley jumped up and down. Haley suddenly let out another scream when she saw Starfire.

"Hi, Starfire! I'm Haley and you're really nice and pretty!" Haley yelled.

Starfire beamed at her.

"She is the adorable! Isn't she, Robin!" Starfire asked him.

Robin looked suddenly taken aback and on the spotlight. Everyone was staring at him as though waiting for his answer. He thought she was cute, but adorable was a baby word. He didn't want to say she was adorable, but he didn't want to not say it just in case he hurt her feelings.

"Uh…yeah…So, do you know anything about Kitten, Haley?" Robin asked her.

"Kitten? I don't know who you are talking about, but Hannah might. Wouldn't she, Gab?" Haley asked her.

"Yeah, hold on…HANNAH!" Gab yelled.

"WHAT!" they heard a voice scream.

"COME HERE!" Gabrielle yelled back.

"OH!" Hannah said and they heard her running to the door.

Hannah walked out into the open. She was also the same size as Gabrielle and Haley, but was a mixed-blonde. She raised an eyebrow and stared at them suspiciously.

"Who are you?" Hannah asked them.

"Never mind that. We need to know about Kitten", Robin said.

"Kitten? Kitten…hmm…sounds kind of familiar…let me ask Sarah. She's the one who would know about this…SARAH!" Hannah yelled.

"COMING!" Sarah yelled.

Sarah walked up to the doorway and peered out at all of the Titans. She looked at them and then smiled.

"How can I help you?" Sarah asked them.

"Do you know anything about Kitten?" Robin asked her.

"Yeah, I might. Come on in, but first…what's your names?" Sarah asked them curiously.

"I'm Robin. This is Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx, and Element. Now, do you know anything about Kitten?" Robin said.

"Like I told you before, _yes_. Now come on in. If you can trust me maybe I can trust you", she said.

Robin just shrugged and followed her into theEmerald LaneClubhouse.


	19. Chapter 19: Mini Titans

**Chapter 19: Mini Titans**

Sarah motioned for them to all sit down on the huge couch. Beast Boy rubbed his hands together and jumped onto it as Raven reluctantly sat down. Gabrielle sat down next to her and looked at her through narrow eyes.

"What are you scanning me for?" Raven asked.

"I want to know it's really you…" Gabrielle said.

"Why would you do that if you only just met me?" Raven said.

"'Cause I feel like it", Gabrielle said simply.

"Okay…can you tell us about Kitten?" Robin asked.

"Yeah…she moved", Sarah said.

"She what!" Robin said and groaned.

"She moved…" Gabrielle said simply.

"Yo! We've came all this way to these midgets—" Cyborg started.

"Hey!" Hannah yelled.

"Well…it's true!" Cyborg said.

"You're really being rude!" Hannah said and she made a face at him.

"You're just a little kid!" Cyborg said.

"I'm eleven!"

"I'm seventeen!"

"I'm sixteen!" Beast Boy shouted.

"You are really random", Sarah said.

Element suddenly smiled at her.

"You remind me of someone", Element said.

"Is that a good thing?" Sarah asked.

Element laughed.

"How old are you?" Element asked.

"Thirteen…and you?" Sarah asked.

"Fifteen", Element answered.

Robin's belt suddenly started bleeping.

"Titans…trouble!" Robin said.

"Can we come?" Gab asked.

"Please!" Haley begged to Starfire and Starfire looked pleadingly at Robin.

"Okay, okay, but…stay out of trouble!" Robin told them.

"Yes!" all four of them said in unison.

They left for a restricted area, also known as a toxic waste dump. Robin shushed all four of them numerous times because they were squealing with excitement.

"I thought", Robin was saying to Sarah, "that you would be a little more mature since you are thirteen".

"You'd be just as excited as I am right now", Sarah told him.

"You're not a super", Robin told her.

"Neither are you! You just have high karate powers", she responded.

"Okay, you little ones ("Hey!", Gabrielle said) stay here while we go see what Slade is doing now!" Robin said.

The Titans ran off and left Sarah, Hannah, Gabrielle, and Haley all alone.

"This stinks", Hannah said and they all nodded in agreement.

"But look what Starfire gave me!" Haley shouted.

She reached her hand into her jean pocket and took out one of Robin's discs.

Sarah gasped and said, "Let me see that!"

"NO! IT'S MINE!" Haley shouted.

"Haley! Sarah!" Hannah said and tried to grab it out of their hands and the disc slipped out of their grasp and hit a nearby toxic bin.

"We're doomed", Gabrielle said wide-eyed as they screamed and tried to run but tripped over each other. The toxic bin opened and the waste fell over top of them.

They were screaming until Sarah yelled, "Its okay, guys! Look! We're still alive!"

"What happened to us?" Hannah asked.

"I think we have super powers now", Sarah said.

Sarah thought of lifting the house over on the docks for some reason and moments later it lifted.

"I have mind control powers! Cool!" Sarah said.

"Look at me!" Haley yelled as she suddenly disappeared, "I can be invisible!"

"I can fly and look!" Hannah said as she picked up a dump truck, "I'm strong too!"

"What about you, Gab?" Sarah asked.

"This is awesome! Wait until you see it! Sarah—do you have any CDs in that bag of yours?" Gab asked excitedly.

"Yeah…here! Catch!" Sarah yelled and Gab caught it.

"Watch…as Aerosmith performs live!" Gab said and a black lightning bolt came from here hand and hit the CD and they heard music.

"You have static powers!" Haley shouted.

"No duh!" Gab yelled.

Suddenly, Cyborg and Beast Boy came running back.

"You girls okay?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah…watch this!" Hannah said as she went over to him, stuck out a finger, and picked him up by that finger.

"Woah! Duude! How'd you do that!" Beast Boy said.

"We all have powers…look", Sarah said as she closed her eyes and imagined Beast Boy up and flying around and when she opened her eyes she saw Beast Boy swimming around in the air. She then imagined him on the ground and she opened her eyes and he was on the ground.

"Or this…" said Gab as she sent an electrical shock to Beast Boy and he zapped.

"Ouch!" Beast Boy said.

"Sorry…" Gab replied.

"And me!" Haley said as she disappeared.

"Awesome", Cyborg said.

Robin, Starfire, Raven, and Element came back over.

"What's going on?" Element asked.

"We're the Mini Titans!" Haley said and turned invisible.


	20. Chapter 20: Getting Rid of the Munchkins

**Chapter 20: Getting Rid of the Munchkins**

"Alright, ladies. I'm sorry but we can't have you stay with us or take our name", Robin said.

"That won't stop us from following you", Gab replied.

"I understand that you wish to come with us, but we can not let you come along. This is what you would call a dangerous mission in which death may come to the younger of us", Starfire said.

"I'll miss you!" Haley said and hugged Starfire.

"This is the first time anyone has come to me and given me the hug instead of me come to them for a hug!" Starfire said and smiled.

Robin held up a finger to argue, but Beast Boy put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, dude. We better get going and find Kitten", Beast Boy said and they were leaving for the door until Sarah stopped them by saying, "Wait!"

The Titans turned around to face her.

"I was hiding it the whole time so you could stay longer, but I know where Kitten is", Sarah said.

"Then you could show us?" Robin asked.

"Yeah", she said.

"Where is Kitten?" Raven asked.

"I can't describe or tell you where she is…I can only show you", Sarah said.

"Wait a second", Cyborg interrupted suddenly, "Where's Jinx?"

"You mean your Jinxie? She's looking for Kitten herself. She said something about it being personal or something", Beast Boy said.

"Watch yourself, green butt", Cyborg said angrily. Obviously the 'Jinxie' comment had touched a nerve.

"What!" Beast Boy said taken aback.

"Nothin'…" Cyborg said and walked out the door.

"Does anyone else know anything about Kitten other than Sarah?" Robin asked. Gabrielle, Haley, and Hannah shook their heads.

"We can only guess", Hannah said.

"Well, we need to know not guess", Robin said, "We'll come back for you three when we need help because you are supers now, but meanwhile, Sarah, come with us. Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy, I want you to stay here with Gabrielle, Haley, and Hannah".

"Okay", Raven said as she smiled at Gab.

"This rocks!" Gabrielle whispered to Haley as Haley jumped up and down squealing.

"Can Jinx stay?" Hannah asked.

"No, she's helping us out at the moment", Robin said.

Hannah looked down at the ground disappointed as Robin called for Element, Starfire, and Sarah to come along.

"Wait! Are we staying anywhere?" Sarah asked him.

"We might. Why?" Element said.

"Be right back. I'm getting packed", Sarah said and without waiting for an answer, sprinted up the stairs. She packed her notebook, some clothes, a pen, and her iPod. Who knew? She could get bored.

Sarah ran back down the stairs with her orange book bag on her back and smiled. She was ready to go.

They waved good bye and walked out. Robin hopped onto the R-Cycle as Sarah sat behind him and Starfire and Element flew behind the R-Cycle.

It was a long ride and Sarah found herself falling asleep onto Robin's back. She was very tired and couldn't bear the wind in her eyes, but it probably didn't bother Robin. He wore a mask and Sarah didn't. Sarah woke up because the R-Cycle had stopped. She wondered what was going on with the others back at the clubhouse. She instantly remembered about her mind control powers and she thought of looking through Haley's eyes to see what was going on.

"Oh em gee!" Beast Boy said in a girly voice and Sarah could feel Haley laugh.

Then Haley started to talk, "I wonder what Starfire, Sarah, Robin, and Element are doing?"

Sarah smiled to herself because she had just been thinking the same thing.

"What are you doing?" she heard Gabrielle ask Cyborg.

"I'm working on finding Kitten", Cyborg said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, duh", Beast Boy said mimicking Cyborg.

"Hey, man, that's not funny", Cyborg said angrily.

"Okay, sorry", Beast Boy said but smiled to Gabrielle, Haley, and Hannah.

"You're not funny", Raven said to Beast Boy.

Gabrielle laughed. Beast Boy's head shifted down a little as his eyes went blank and he frowned.

"Thanks", Beast Boy said sarcastically.

Sarah imagined herself back to where she was because she thought she had enough of viewing this conversation. Nothing was really going on back at the clubhouse. She came back to sitting behind Robin and saw a brick red house come into view aside of a flowered valley.

"Okay…where the heck are we?" Element asked Robin.

"Where Sarah said Kitten was", Robin said.

"I never said she was here, but she's close to here", Sarah said.

"You said around here", Robin said.

"Exactly, we can check here", Sarah said.

"Okay", Robin said.

They walked up to the house and Starfire knocked on the door. An old man opened the door to face them.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"We would like to speak to Kitten", Starfire replied.

"No Kitten here", he said and tried to close the door, but Robin stopped it from closing and held it open.

"Who are you?" Robin asked.

"None of your business. Now if you could just leave and—" he started but Robin interrupted him by saying, "Sarah, if you could please read his mind".

"Sure", Sarah said and she tried to get a hold of what his real name was. _His name is Peter Walrus_, her mind told her.

"Hello, Peter Walrus", she said and he gasped.

"You really _can_ read minds?" he asked.

"Well, no. That's Raven's power, but I can mind control so I can force you to think your name", she told him.

"What is your occupation?" Starfire asked.

"I am a…well…see…", he started but just motioned for them to come in.

There was a giant room painted with lollipops and candies on the walls and the floor a grassy green tile. There were shelves full of chocolates and books and the door was a giant graham cracker. It was empty of anyone but Peter Walrus. He turned around as he closed the door and gasped.

"Wha—what did you do! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THEM!" Peter yelled.

"What do you mean?" Element asked.

"WHERE ARE MY MUNCHKINS!" he asked.

"No idea", Sarah said honestly as the others nodded.

Robin rested a finger on his chin as though thinking about what to do.

"I have an idea who was here, though", he finally said.

* * *

**haha it's corny but you know you love it!**

**review thanks**

**xoxo abbigailelement**


End file.
